ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheogorath
Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of Madness. His realm in Oblivion is known as the Shivering Isles, otherwise known as the Madhouse, or the Asylums by the Imperial Census of Daedra Lords. It is split into two parts: Mania, the fantastic, colorful side, and Dementia, the horrific, dark, swampy side. Biography Earliest Mentions Sheogorath is one of the few Daedric Princes whose creation may be linked to the change or destruction of an Aedra (some of the others include Malacath and Meridia). Aldmeri creation stories attribute his creation to the removal of Lorkhan's "divine spark". In one of these myths, he is described as the "Sithis-shaped hole" of the world. Shivering Isles Throughout the course of the expansion The Champion learns that Sheogorath is in fact Jyggalag, the Daedric Prince of Order. Jyggalag explains to The Champion that he was one of the more powerful Daedra Lords. The influence of his sphere was so great that the other Daedric Princes grew jealous. They cursed him to live as Sheogorath, the incarnation of the thing he hated most. At the end of every Era, Jyggalag was allowed to take on his true form once again, and bring order to his realm, an event known as the Greymarch. After that, however, he would be transformed back into Sheogorath, who would spread madness upon the realm once more. The Champion can end this cycle by defeating Jyggalag during the Greymarch occurring at the end of the Third Era. This releases him from his curse, allowing him to remain in his true form instead of transforming back into Sheogorath. After defeating Jyggalag at the end of the expansion, The Champion is named the new Sheogorath. Sheogorath's avatar, to those who have only heard his name and of his Sphere, may find his appearance surprising. He appears on Nirn often as a well dressed elderly gentleman, much to the surprise of many mortals. The reasoning behind his appearance is to lead unsuspecting mortals down the path to insanity, "The Golden Road". Artifacts There are five artifacts made by Sheogorath that are known on the mortal plane. The most well known of them all is the staff known as Wabbajack. It can transform a creature into something else, though what it turns into is unpredictable. This artifact can be found in the games Daggerfall, Oblivion, and Skyrim after doing tasks for Sheogorath. Another artifact is the Gambolpuddy glove, which fortifies half of the user's attributes while draining the other half. Gambolpuddy was found in Morrowind under a pillow in Ald Daedroth. His third artifact is the Fork of Horripilation, a fork that drains the user's magicka. It was given by the Statue of Sheogorath in Ihinipalit in St. Delyn's Canton's Waterworks in Morrowind. There is also the Spear of Bitter Mercy that can be received as a reward for doing Sheogorath's quest in Morrowind. The last artifact worth noting is the Staff of Everscamp. This unique artifact in Oblivion summoned four Everscamps that could not be banished or killed. Personality & Traits Sheogorath savored the act of driving mortals insane or making them perform actions which can be seen as trivial or silly. He is completely unpredictable and often comments in nonsensical or other-wise socially unacceptable statements. He often refers to the removal of entrails. He is also obsessed with cheese, almost hystericaly so in Oblivion. Sheogorath's attitude reflects the madness of which he dictates. Sheogorath spreads the madness of The Shivering Isles in Nirn to savour his demonic pleasures. Sheogorath is depicted as being rebellious as he is one of the "Four Corners of the House of Troubles". He speaks with an exaggerated mix of an Irish and Scottish accent, which is likely to be a stretch from his usual voice for when he is angry. Most amusing of all is his favored weapon for mortals, the staff Wabbajack, which can transform any living creature into something completely different. Another artifact known as the Staff of Everscamp, which the owner cannot discard, causes them to be constantly followed by four scamps. There is also a region in Morrowind named after him, Sheogorad. He also appeared as an Irishman/Scot in an earlier Elder Scrolls game, which may explain his hard Irish/Scottish accent. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Daedric Princes Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Neutral Characters